A Waluigi Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: As Toadette wakes up Waluigi, she gets kidnapped, and now, Waluigi has to go and rescue her, with some help from two of his fellow friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A Waluigi Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Here's a quick adventure story for the night, folks. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

One beautiful Spring day in the midst of early April, Waluigi was sleeping in his purple colored bunk. Suddenly, just as he was stretching his arms, Toadette came out of nowhere, prompting him to get up. Sighing, Waluigi agreed to get up, standing up tall as he looked down at Toadette, his long, lanky arms folded.

Toadette squealed with delight as she was about to speak, when suddenly, a large swarm of mechanical blue-colored bees snatched Toadette, holding her hostage. Waluigi, who was knocked down, got up, adjusted his purple cap, and started running towards the eastern direction, following the mechanical bees as he left behind his small, cozy wooden home.

Petey Piranha was sleeping by himself under a maple tree, being woken up by the loud sound of the buzzing from the mechanical bees. He yawned as he noticed Waluigi running right past him. Scratching his head, and then hearing Toadette's shriek over the buzzing, Petey snapped to his senses and followed Waluigi, running as fast as he could despite his tiny feet. Waluigi glanced behind him, and was relieved to see he was getting some back up.

Gooper Blooper was out of the water, exploring a bit of the peaceful grassy meadows. Just as he picked up a nice daisy and sniffed it, he dropped it upon hearing Toadette's shriek, which followed the loud, obnoxious buzzing of the mechanical bees. Covering his ears, Gooper turned around, to see the mechanical bees heading eastbound. He was then knocked aside by Waluigi, who tried snatching one of the mechanical bees, but failing. Petey jumped above Waluigi and smacked the mechanical bee to pieces with his leafy hands, landing back on the ground. Gooper blinked as he watched Petey pick up Waluigi. Waluigi growled, as he turned around, calling out Blooper to help. Understanding the situation, Gooper joined in, and the three adventurers went after the mechanical bees.

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all headed into a purple warp pipe that was wedged in a mountain, heading underground. They found several mechanical caterpillars, and they stomped on them with ease. Petey ended up eating the mechanical caterpillars for the most part, with Gooper picking them up and chucking them at the ceiling while Waluigi simply jumped on them. The three then approached a mechanical platformer, all jumping onto it as the platform tilted towards the right. Waluigi jumped above, grabbing the ledge as he climbed up, heading into the platform as Petey and Gooper slid downward into the pit snatched as much gold coins as possible as he bursted through the rocky wall, emerging back into the main part of the underground level as Petey and Gooper were making their way back upward, with Petey holding onto Gooper as the giant blooper spun around like a propeller.

Waluigi, grinning as he gained a grand idea, quickly began spinning around, using his arms as a propeller as he formed a purple tornado around himself, forming the Waluigi Whirl. He whirled next to Gooper and Petey, who were still using the propeller combo, and together, the two were whirling their way through the entire underground, easily going through with no effort whatsoever. Eventually, they reached the end, jumping up on several red platforms that instantly fell into the pit as they made it to a yellow warp pipe that led back into the meadows. Breathing fresh air once more, the three adventurers celebrated their victory as they spotted the mechanical bees circling a mechanical built silver hive in a maple tree nearby. Gooper got an idea and picked up Petey, chucking the large Piranha Plant at the mechanical hive, hitting it. Petey rubbed his head in pain as the mechanical bees came swarming out, attempting to sting Petey. Petey, however, felt no pain, and he shrugged it off as he stood up, turning to face Waluigi and Gooper.

Waluigi and Gooper looked at each other, and smiled, as they all ran towards Petey, grabbing each other as they began whirling, forming a purple tornado. They then began whamming into the maple tree, knocking down the mechanical hive and breaking it. Toadette fell down to the ground, being wrapped in bondage as she struggled, her mouth also covered. Petey noticed this, and he swatted the bees away as he approached Toadette, ripping away the rope with his large leafy hands as Toadette continued struggling. Waluigi and Gooper both handled the mechanical bees with ease, causing them to fall into the grass, malfunctioning. Just as Petey got Toadette out of the rope and got rid of the napkin covering her mouth, which in turn was received by a tight hug from Toadette, a larger, purple-colored mechanical bee emerged, its stinger as large as one of the normal bluish mechanical bees. It made contact into the mini tornado, knocking both Waluigi and Gooper out as it then started smashing its stinger at Petey. Petey resisted most of the damage, but one smack in the face, and he was also knocked out. Toadette screamed in horror as she was cornered into the maple tree, trembling with fright as Waluigi quickly got back to his senses. Tossing a rock at the large mechanical bee, Waluigi caught the attention he wanted as he pounded his fists together, screaming triumphally as he lunged towards the mechanical bee and kicked it square in the face, proceeding to punch it repeatedly without a break as he easily destroyed the mecha menace.

Toadette squealed with delight as she hugged Waluigi, proclaiming her thanks as Waluigi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Both Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper got back up as they cheered for Waluigi, having their injuries cured easily. Later, feeling grateful for the three adventurers, Toadette invited the three to her quaint, cozy pink-colored house, serving some vanilla cake and tea, much to the men's delight.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't thank you enough for rescuing me from those pesky bees!" Toadette exclaimed as she munched on a piece of delicious strawberry shortcake.

Waluigi shrugged, with him and Toadette being at the Choco Mountain together, sitting inside the top tunnel within the mountain housing the race tunnel below. "Wah, it's no problem. I gotta do what I can to get positive reaction from folks around here. And of course, keep you safe."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Toadette commented as she finished her strawberry shortcake, frowning as she shook her head. "Aww, I wish we had more strawberry shortcake to eat. And I kinda wished that Petey was here, too."

Suddenly, the bluish Kernakone stone that Toadette had on her yellow necklace began to brightly emit light, as Petey Piranha and an entire load of strawberry shortcake appeared within the hole Waluigi and Toadette were in. Toadette cheered as she clapped her hands with joy, with Waluigi and Petey awkwardly looking at each other, then at Toadette.

"All right! Let's eat!" Toadette exclaimed when the strawberry shortcakes suddenly stood up, googly eyes popping up on their exterior as they all picked up Toadette. "Wha... _hey!_"

The strawberry shortcakes all giggled as they jumped out of the tunnel, running eastward with Toadette in their captive as Toadette screamed for help. Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head as he dashed after the living strawberry shortcakes, with Petey shrugging as he munched on the remaining strawberry shortcake that remained within the hole, the other sentient strawberry shortcakes being scarred and frightened.

"Here we go again..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he continued running after the living strawberry shortcakes.


End file.
